DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The purpose of this predoctoral and postdoctoral training program is to provide rigorous training in the general fields of social and medical demography as they relate to vital issues in aging. A major focus is placed on substantive areas concerning (1) the health and functioning of minority older persons, (2) international studies of the health of older persons in developed and developing countries, (3) the medical demography of the oldest old, and (4) life course transitions (e.g., family changes, work, retirement, morbidity and disability) that relate to the health and well-being of aging persons. These are areas identified as key issues of aging research requiring a core of researchers with doctoral and postdoctoral training who are skilled in state-of-the-art analytic methods and population modeling. The training program is administered through the Center for Demographic Studies, an independent research and training organization of Duke University. The predoctoral training is carried on with the full collaboration of the graduate training program of the Department of Sociology, in which doctorates are awarded. The training takes place at the Center and the Department of Sociology and the facilities (library, computer, offices, etc.) at both sites are utilized by both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees. Six predoctoral trainees will be appointed in each year with various background levels, but the intent is to provide opportunities for the training of graduate students committed to aging studies through the completion of their doctoral dissertations, normally four years for entering students with B.A. degrees. Trainees must fulfill all theory and methods requirements of a Ph.D. in sociology and, in addition, complete the requirements of two of the appropriate departmental specializations (e.g., population studies, aging/life course). At the postdoctoral level, three appointments of persons with a Ph.D. or equivalent degrees will be made. These postdoctoral trainees will be recruited with varied levels of experience for two-year periods of training. They gain first-hand research experience under direct supervision of preceptors on major ongoing research projects. They also are provided the opportunity of taking appropriate courses in order to obtain advanced training knowledge in needed methodological and substantive areas. The program offers an ongoing seminar series that all trainees are expected to attend.